scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daltainian Empire
General Info Pre-Sneople War The Daltainian Empire is a developing Empire in the Mily Way Galaxy; Gamma 6. The Imperium currently controls 4 systems; Golrath, Reskovast, Pytuski, and Slovute. The population is currently 10.2 billion as of the current census. Two sentient races coexist in the Empire; the Daltakru and the Sivkast. No contact has been made with any life outside of the Empire except for one short exchange with the now destroyed Khaldyr Network. Post-Sneople War The Daltainian Empre is a nation within the current Galaxy of SAP. The Imperium currently controls 1 system, Golrath, which was teleported during the Hyrene Evacuation. The population is currently 8.3 billion as of the new census. Two sentient races coexist in the Empire; the Daltakru and the Sivkast. No new contact has been made in this New Galaxy. History and Events wip Military and Fleets Fleets Zapamtiti Fleet - 2000 Ships of varying classes. Ustrajnost Fleet - 1995 Ships of varying classes. 'Fleet Battlegroups' Jedan -''' 350 Ships of varying classes. '''Dva - '''325 Ships of Varying classes. '''Tri - '''340 Ships of Varying classes. '''Ground Military Size Active Personel - '6,400,000 '''Reserve Personel - '''2,250,000 'Ship Classes *'Orao Battleship' - Standard Battleship of the Empire. They are equipped with 6 Orude guns, 90 main guns, and 40 Onagers organized on the outside. They has excellent armor and moderate mobility. *'Zeba Frigate '- Standard Frigates of the Empire. They are equipped with 4 Orude guns, 70 main guns, and 30 Onagers main guns oraganized on the outside. It has moderate armor and excellent mobility. *'Medvjed Battlecruiser' - Standard Battleship of the Empire. They are equipped with 7 Orude guns, 120 main guns, and 50 Onagers organized on the outside. These ships are tanks but can be really slow. *'Kolijevka Battlecarrier - '''Standard Spacecraft Carrier of the Empire. They are equipped with 2 orude guns, 120 main guns and 60 Onagers. These ships are strong and also slow, like the Medvjed Battlecruiser. *'Prostor Kuci '- A ship specialized for life in space and transporting colonists. They have 30 main guns, and 15 Onagers on the outside. They has weak external armor but strong internal armor. They are fast and mobile. Races within the Empire * The '''Daltakru' are a humanoid species with the appearance of a lizard. The Daltakru have a lizard like head and tail. The colors of the Daltakru vary from green and black hues. The males grow horns on the side of thier head and it is one way to distinguish them from the females. Sometimes the Daltakru grow feathers on the top and the back of their head. The species have a hard alligator like skin and scales, with harder scales encompassing the chest, elbows, knees, and spine. *The Sivkast are a humanoid species with the appearance of a bear. The Kivast have a bear like face and structure; althought rarely walking on all fours. The colors of Sivkast vary from Blonde, Brown, Black, and White. Males are generally bigger than females in most cases. Natural adaptations include thick hide capable of deflecting wood or small blunt metal bits. Alsoe, the Sivkast have a natural adaptation where they can filter out a wide variety of smells, categorize them or smell past it. (Example is in picture shown. DIsclude the armor.) Systems Golrath ' *'Red Dwarf ' *Daltas(Habitable - Terrestrial) *Caltas(Habitable - Terrestrial) *Verpune(Gas Giant) *Fido(Unhabitable - Rocky) 'Yernogast *'White Main Sequence Star' *Kalgar(Unhabitable - Rocky) *Tuborne(Unhabitable - Rocky) *Rennovar(Unhabitable - Rocky) *Astroidbelt *Polari(Habitable - Terrestrial) *Iteris(Unhabitable - Rocky) *Lorathi(Unhabitable - Rocky) *Astroidbelt *Kassonova(Unhabitable - Ice) *Castan(Unhabitable - Ice - Rings) 'Reskovast 2' *'Red Dwarf' *Morneaus(CSL - Terrestrial) *Slovino(Unhabitable - Rocky) *Bestar(Unhabitable - Rocky) *Lestar(Unhabitable - Rocky) *Led(Unhabitable - Ice) *Astroidbelt *Ionis(Unhabitable - Ice Giant) *Maturno(Unhabitable - Ice Giant) Technology 'Orude Guns and Variants' *'Orude Gun '- Standard gun primarly used on ships. A standard ship-based Orude fires slugs of either ferric Tungsten or depleted Uranium that is approximately 9.1 meters long. It fires at a speed of around 45,000 meters per second. The high muzzle speed gives the 600 ton slug the kinetic energy and momentum necessary to damage a target and partially mitigates the unguided nature of the slug and its lack of maneuverability. Before this shot is released however, a blast of accurate and straight Ion beam is fired to disable any shields or weaken any armor for the main Orude shot. *'Kolosalan Orude Gun '- The most powerful of the Orude guns. They are mounted on orbital platforms around planets. It fires a 3,000 ton slug at 5% the speed of light (14k-km per second.) As with the standard variant, before this shot is released however, a blast of accurate and straight Ion beam is fired to disable any shields or weaken any armor for the main Orude shot. *'Onager Orude Gun - '''The smallest Orude gun. The Onager is capable of firing a 80 cm round with up to 1.2 gigajoules of kinetic energy. It has 6 linearly arranged magnetic coils, each of hich needs to charge individually before each powerful shot. Additionally, the weapon needs to cool off agyer every shot and does so by opening a radial bent on the upper portion of the barrel. The weapon is operated either by computer or a small booth on the left side of the cannon. 'Imperial Marine Equipment' '''Power Armor '''is an advanced form of powered combat armor, worn primarily by the Imperial Marines. It is a completely enclose suit of combat armor composed of shaped Adamantanium and Plasteel plates, encased in a Ceramite ablative layer. Each suit possesses a full suite of life-support funtions for operation in hostile environments, and automated medical system to provide some level of first aid to a wounded wearer and highly advanced and fully integrated tactical targeting and threat analysis system. The suit would be heavy and cumbersome to wear but due to the Black Carapace, it is not. A' Dreadknight''' is an advanced mech-suit capable of wrecking havoc on it's enemies, ground, air and sea alike. The suit is more powerful than a Imperial Marine, made up of the same material as Power Armor. The unique part of the Dreadknight is that it gives Imperial Marine amputees the ability to fight again by connecting their nerves to the limbs of the suit via Black carapace. The Dreadknight is capable of equiping almost any weapon availiable to the Empire. *One weapon is the Heavy Rail Rifle which fires a 25 cm slug with .5 gigajoules of kinetic energy. It can reach distances of 400 kilometers maintaining full efficiency. *Another weapon is the Missile Pod Launcher which can hold 3-6 medium range, multi-target, 8" diameter , fragmentation missiles.The pilot can direct missiles accuratley to their targets. These missles can also act as a trophy system against larger projectiles. Imperial Marine Chapters 'Chapter Company Organization' This will apply to all chapters in the coming future. Each company consists of 100 men. If one company is completley wiped out it will be excluded and preserved for new recruits or other Imperial Marines moving on up in the system. If one company is crippled, it will remain so until replacments can be found. *'1st Company:' This is the''' Veteran''' Company consisting of solely Veterans. *'2nd Company:' This is a Battle Company consisting of squads who bring the fight to the enemy or repel them. *'3rd Company:' Another Battle Company. *'4th Company: Battle' Company *'5th Company:' Battle Company *6th Company: This is a Reserve Company to take the place of crippled or destroyed companies and/or reinforce the other companies. *'7th Company: Reserve '''Company *'8th Company: Reserve Company *'9th Company: Reserve '''Company *'10th Company: This is a Scout Company consisting of scouts and recruits trying to prove themselves. They are also in the stages of gene-modification. This company exceeds the 1000 Chapter limit for recruitment reasons. 'Imperial Claws' The Imperial Claws is an Imperial Marine Chapter that was based in the Golrath System with their Sanctuary being on the moon Veleross. This is the first ever founded chapter of Imperial Marines. The Imperial Claws consist of 800 Daltakru marines, 200 Sivkast marines, and 100 recruits or scouts. The Imperial Claws excel in close combat, artillery, and defending. 'Imperial Claws Successor Chapters' *'Imperial Divinity' *'Claws of Adamant ' 'Dragon Guard' The''' Dragon Guard are based in the '''Reskovast 2 with their Sanctuary being on Morneaus, a volcanic and radiated planet. The Dragon Gaurd consist of 900 Daltakru Marines, 100 Sivkast marines, and 100 recruits or scouts. The Dragon Guard excel in the use of fire weapons. A gene-seed mutation occured in the creation of this chapter, rendering all Daltakru Dragon Guard the ability to breath fire. (Reason why the are more Daltakru in this Chapter due to that mutation.). Dragon Guard Gene-seed has also mutated to make the marine fire-proof, even the hairs on a Sivkast are affected. The Marines of the Dragon Guard turn black during mutation. 'Dragon Guard Successor Chapters' *'Fire's Prophet' *'The Emperor's Flames' 'Steel Fangs' The Steel Fangs '''was based in the '''Yernogast System' '''with their Sanctuary being on Polari. The Steel Fangs consist of 600 Daltakru marines, 400 Sivkast marines, and 100 scouts or recruits. This chapter is considered the best out of all at close-combat. The Steel Fangs still hold thier traditions they practiced on Tolanc, where a recruit is charged to find a vein of iron ore on Polari and mine it, smelt the iron into steel and return to the Monastery. Then dentists will remove the incisors in their mouth and replace them with indentical steel ones. The gene-seed of this chapter happened to mutate the soldier into having a very strong jaw and seemingly unbreakable teeth. 'Steel Fang Successor Chapters' *'Fangs of Misery''' 'Imperial Marine Creation' The Marines are the best form of infrantry the Empire can offer. They are the best equipted and the best in terms of mobility, strength and tactfulness. Imperial Marines are genetically modified at a young age. Many new organs are implanted into the Marines on steps along the way to adulthood. *'Phase 1(Secondary Heart): '''This boosts blood supply and can maintain full life functions even after the primary heart's destruction. *'Phase 2(Ossmodula): This implant affects bone growth, resulting in a denser skeleton and a bulletproof fused ribcage that protects organs. *'Phase 3(Biscopea): '''This organ releases muscle-building horomones, greaty increasing a Marine's strength. *'Phase 4(Haemastamen): 'This implant alters the make-up of a Marine's blood, making more efficient than that of an ordinary human. *'Phase 5(Larraman's Organ): 'This implant produces special blood cells that form an instant layer of scar tissue over a wound, saunching blood flow. *'Phase 6(Catalepsean Node): 'This implant controls circadian rythms and responses to sleep deprivation, allowing a Marine to stay awake at full effectiveness for days at a time. *'Phase 7(Preomnor): This pre-stomach allows the digestion of otherwise poisonous or inedible materials, and can incorporate them into bone or muscle growth. *'Phase 8(Omophagea): '''This absorbs genetic material from a Marine's meal, granting him part of a person or creature's memory by eating its flesh. *'Phase 9(Multi-lung): Marines can close off their normal lungs in favor of a multi-lung that can breathe poisonous atmospheres, or even water. *'Phase 10(Occulobe): '''This organ grants Marine's eyesight that is sharper and more capable in low-light environments. *'Phase 11(Lyman's Ear): 'Implanted within the inner ear, this filters out or enhances specific sounds and provides a superiror sense of balance. *'Phase 12(Sus-an Membrane): 'This brain implant allows a Marine to enter voluntary suspended animation, entering a state of hibernation that will keep the brain alive for hundreds of years. *'Phase 13(Malanochrome): 'This organ releases photo-chromatic skin pigments that protect against severe radiation. *'Phase 14(Oolitic Kidney): 'This detoxification organ grants a Marine resistance to powerful poisons, but the Marine must go unconcoius to detoxify at a faster rate. *'Phase 15(Neuroglottis): 'This enhances a marine's senses of taste and smell so he can identify trace toxins and nutrients. Can even filter out certain smells and tastes. *'Phase 16(Mucranoid): 'This skin implant secretes a wacy substance that seels and protects against extreme temperatures and hard vacuum. *'Phase 17(Betcher's Gland): 'This modified salivary gland produces small quantities of corrosive veom, which in emergencies can even be spat out to attack nearby foes or melt weak or normal metals. *'Phase 18(Progenoids): Marines have two of these glands, one in the neck and one in the chest. New gene-seed organs are made from mature progenoids that have been removed and cultured. *'Phase 19(The Black Carapace):' The last implant to a new Marine recieves, this stiff, subcutaneous membrane links his nervous system to the neural controls of his power armor. It is this that allows power armor to move and react instantly with its wearer, turning the otherwise cumbersome plante into an extension of its owner's body. 'Imperial Marine Equipment' Power Armor '''is an advanced form of powered combat armor, worn primarily by the Imperial Marines. It is a completely enclose suit of combat armor composed of shaped Adamantanium and Plasteel plates, encased in a Ceramite ablative layer. Each suit possesses a full suite of life-support funtions for operation in hostile environments, and automated medical system to provide some level of first aid to a wounded wearer and highly advanced and fully integrated tactical targeting and threat analysis system. The suit would be heavy and cumbersome to wear but due to the Black Carapace, it is not. A Dreadknight''' is an advanced mech-suit capable of wrecking havoc on it's enemies, ground, air and sea alike. The suit is more powerful than a Imperial Marine, made up of the same material as Power Armor. The unique part of the Dreadknight is that it gives Imperial Marine amputees the ability to fight again by connecting their nerves to the limbs of the suit via Black carapace. The Dreadknight is capable of equiping almost any weapon availiable to the Empire. *One weapon is the Heavy Rail Rifle which fires a 25 cm slug with .5 gigajoules of kinetic energy. It can reach distances of 400 kilometers maintaining full efficiency. *Another weapon is the Missile Pod Launcher which can hold 3-6 medium range, multi-target, 8" diameter , fragmentation missiles.The pilot can direct missiles accuratley to their targets. These missles can also act as a trophy system against larger projectiles. Relations 'Alliances' *None 'Trade' *None 'War' *None Category:Sgtdalton02 Category:Nation Category:Empire Category:Gamma Category:SAP2 Category:Tier 2